1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of 3D immersive virtual worlds and more particularly to a method of and system for managing objectionable content in a 3D immersive virtual world.
2. Description of the Related Art
A virtual world is a computer based simulated environment intended for its users or residents to inhabit and interact via avatars, which are three-dimensional animated, typically humanoid, figures. The virtual world, being computer-simulated, typically appears similar to the real world with real-world rules such as gravity, typography, locomotion, real-time actions, and communication. Residents, through their avatars, can explore the virtual world, meet other residents, socialize, participate in individual and group activities, create and trade items and services with one another.
Residents of a virtual world are free to express their individuality and creativity through their appearance, dress, accessories, and other attributes. Some residents may not feel bound by the social norms of the real world. For example, some residents may dress their avatars in clothing that would not be appropriate in many situations in the real world. Additionally, some residents may create bodily appearances for their avatars that are so bizarre as to be frightening to some people, such as children.
In virtual worlds, individuals do not always have control over inappropriate content in the form of avatars dress, mannerisms, and actions. In the traditional Web, there are parental control programs that can help manage access to certain objectionable content. However, in a virtual world, an avatar with inappropriate dress or appearance can walk into the view area of another user. Currently, certain avatars can be labeled as threatening or offensive and can be prohibited from certain areas are removed from the virtual world altogether. However, this is managed and policed by the operator of the virtual world. Certain areas in the virtual world may be labeled as areas with mature content, whereby avatars associated with users under a certain age are blocked from entering such areas. Also, groups of users can set up areas that can be entered only by avatars associated with members of the group. However, there currently is no way to manage objectionable content on an individual or attribute basis.